


Harsh Climate

by MsChievous



Series: Whumptober 2018 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Poor Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto's not really equipped to deal with Niflheim's weather.





	Harsh Climate

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in on heelies*
> 
> yo.
> 
> Sorry this all is gonna be super late, I had a really important test on Tuesday that I literally needed to pass to be able to graduate, so I was a _little_ focused on that. I also have a few big projects coming up, so it's all fun all around 8D

When he first received his fatigues, he had been excited: he was officially a Crownsguard member. However, he hadn’t given a thought to preparing for cold weather when showing off his outfit. After all, Lucis and Tenebrae both have mild climates. Where else would he need to be that he would have to worry about the weather?

Niflheim, apparently.

Prompto wrapped his arms around himself, bracing against the wind. He was so cold, so  _ tired _ , but there was a house, there. He could see it. He looked like a Nif. He could just pretend to be lost or something, he just had to  _ make it _ .

He stumbled onto the porch and pounds his numb fist against the door. “Hello? Please, I need help.”

No response. 

He slammed his fist even harder against the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. 

Still no response. 

Gritting his teeth, Prompto peered through a window. There was no one there, so he slid off his vest, swaddled it around his fist, and slammed a hole in the glass. He was careful to avoid the shards as he unlocked the window and slid it open wide enough for him to slither through.

“Hello? I-I’m sorry, I need, I just… I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just need to rest.” Prompto looked around carefully, but the house seemed to be as empty. With a relaxed breath, Prompto slid the window shut and swept the glass to the side with his foot. 

The house itself wasn’t much warmer than the outside, especially with the broken window, but his fingers, toes, and face were slowly growing number and number and there was a wood stove in one corner.

He managed to light the wood with the nearby lighter, huddling around until he could finally feel his extremities again. 

Now for the most difficult part: getting up and looking for warm clothes. 

Theoretically speaking, this was stealing. He was taking things from this house, which clearly looked like it was currently occupied. As a Crownsguard, he swore to uphold the law wherever he went. But surely this was an exception? He couldn’t very well do his duty to protect Noct if he died from hypothermia.

There were a few coats in the closet. The bulkiest parka was several sizes too big, and a second was too thin and too tight. He finally settled on one with a white fur lining that already made him feel sweaty just by putting it on. He found a pair of gloves in the coat pockets and a hat shoved into the shoe cubby. He was about to head back out when he caught sight of a series of snow pants and snow boots and stopped short. 

Stealing a coat and gloves was bad enough. Was he really gonna make his karma worse by taking boots and pants as well?

Ah, fuck it. What’s the worst that can happen?

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, he would realize the answer was Ardyn. Ardyn was the worst that could happen.


End file.
